zhuzhupetsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sboy13/Click here if you wanna laugh!
Hi. So today, I thought I would make you laugh by showing you one of the crappiest fanon stories I've ever read. It's from a spamming Wikia contributor who put it up as a page (along with more terrible fake movies), claiming it as an "Easter special". I read it and I laughed at its stupidness. However, since I deleted this page in November when I became an admin, I thought I'd bring it back in this blog post so you too can laugh at its stupidness. Here you go: The Zhu Zhu Pets are on a walk on the "Hamster Hollywood Walk Of Fame" (a parody of the real-life "Hollywood Walk Of Fame" in Calofornia), where Pax invited them. They end up in the nest of the legendary Peter Cottontail (a reference to the holiday song "Here Comes Peter Cottontail"). Jilly says sorry but accidentally calls him "Mr. Bunny", causing him to go evil and threaten to eat them. He chases them, but he captures them and tells them that they'll make a swell Easter dinner. Peter notices that Rocco is gone, and demands that Rocco come out, calling him a "hiding Easter egg". Rocco knocks the house over, crushing Peter. The other hamsters escape. Without Peter, the hamsters give out Easter eggs and act as the Easter Hamsters. Dezel gives Peter to a girl named Lily (the girl from Toddler Talk with Lily Live), who squeezes Peter before throwing him away and getting a nice bunny from Rocco. Thorn trys to escape all of the mayhem by hiding in a giant Wal-Mart bag, but Peter goes in the bag too and they are taken away. Thorn gets out of the giant bag and tries to warn Jilly that she's going to fall off of a building. Jilly lands on Peter, who has finally gotten over his nickname and turned nice again. She accidentally calls him "Mr. Bunny" again, and he chases her around while Dezel sings "Here Comes Peter Cottontail". Lily grabs Peter and locks him up, so Dezel laughs "There goes Peter Cottontail". Okay, so now for my opinion: This fanfic is just sooooo stupid. The premise itself doesn't sound too bad at first, but the anonymous writer execeuted it horribly. I mean, come on! Peter Cottontail turning evil and wanting to eat the hamsters just because Jilly called him "Mr. Bunny"? How dumb is that? If it was an insulting name like "Peter Stupidtail", I would understand it. But, seriously? All Jilly called him was "Mr. Bunny" and he gets angry in a split second. Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb. And this story does not make some points clear, and instead of answering questions, brings up a lot of them. For example, how is Rocco in relation with Peter? Is he his minion or henchman or something? And, what is "Toddler Talk with Lily Live"? And Thorn is NOT supposed to be nice, he's evil and fearless, and hates everything. Why does he hide in a shopping bag and warn Jilly about falling off a building in this story? It's like the writer never even read about the Zhu Zhus or anything on Zhuniverse.com. Overall, this was a poorly put-together "Easter special" of the Zhu Zhu Pets. It shouldn't have even been on here in the first place, because this wiki is NOT a fanon! End of story. Now it's your turn to review this fanon! Comment on what you thought. Did it make you laugh or cry? Did you find it good or rotten? Comment your thoughts below! Category:Blog posts